Escape from Cell Innocent
Kitty is sent to jail after accidentally blasting Bird Brain while he was at the laundromat. Its up to Dudley to break her out after she is wrongly found guilty. Plot Kitty and Dudley were chasing Snaptrap, who had just robbed a garden design store. Kitty aimed her blaster at him and fired. The beam ricocheted off a stop sign, and hit Bird Brain, who was just leaving the laundromat with his washing. The blast knocked him down, and left him briefly dazed. He then noticed it was Agent Katswell who had hit him. He then thought of something: He could have Kitty arrested for blasting him without reason. Chuckling to himself, he phoned the police. Kitty thought little of her errant blast, and her and Dudley continued in hot pursuit of Snaptrap. On her fourth shot, Kitty hit Snaptrap dead-on, and he fell to the ground. Dudley then handcuffed him, and he was driven away by the T.U.F.F. Van. Meanwhile, the police arrived at the scene. "You're under arrest!" the officer shouted at Kitty. "It's okay," Kitty said in a reassuring voice, "we've already caught Snaptrap." "It's not Snaptrap we want, It's you," the officer said. "What?" Kitty and Dudley both yelled at the same time. "You're under arrest for blasting an unarmed and innocent man," the officer said as he handcuffed her. "What are you talking about? I did no such thing!" Kitty said fiercely. "Really?" a familiar voice called out. It was Bird Brain. He looked on at the scene, chuckling to himself. Kitty noticed a singe mark on his forehead. She then realized that her errant shot must have hit him, and that's what she was being arrested for. The officer then loaded her into the police car, and drove away. "KITTY!! NOOOOOO!!" Dudley shouted in despair. Dudley ran to the T.U.F.F. Mobile, and sped after the police car. He arrived at the Petropolis Prison minutes after the police car. It was empty, so he assumed Kitty must have been taken inside. Kitty had been hauled inside and had her mugshot taken. "I'm T.U.F.F.'s number one agent, Kitty Katswell!" she said as she was being taken to a holding cell. "You know how many crimes I've stopped in my career?" "You're not winning any points by arguing," the officer said sternly as he slammed the door of her cell shut. Meanwhile, Dudley was at the main desk. "Is Kitty Katswell being held here? he asked. "Yes," the man at the desk said, "she's only been here about 10 minutes." "How much to bail her out?" Dudley asked. "$250," the man replied. Dudley took the money from his pocket, and set it down. Kitty was then informed that she had been bailed out, and was free to go. As she walked out, she saw Dudley there and they met each other and shared a deep hug. They then got into the T.U.F.F. Mobile and drove over to T.U.F.F.. Kitty was noticeably worried when they were in the car. "The sentence is up to a year in jail," she said. "So?" Dudley said, "You were just doing your job in trying to catch Snaptrap." "Yeah, but you can bet Bird Brain will make every effort he can to try and find me guilty," she said. They pulled up to T.U.F.F. minutes later. They were greeted by The Chief and Keswick when they entered. "I hear you caught Snaptrap, and Agent Katswell was arrested for blasting Bird Brain," The Chief said. "Yes, I was," Kitty said. "As we were chasing after Snaptrap, I fired at him, and my blast ricocheted off a stop sign and hit Bird Brain." "Was Bird Brain committing a crime?" The Chief asked. "No, he was coming out of the laundromat after doing some laundry," Dudley said before Kitty had the chance to say anything. "He then must have called the police to come and arrest me," Kitty said. "Chief, will you represent me in the case?" she asked."I'd love to," The Chief said eagerly. "You know I've never lost a court case?" The day of the trial arrived, and Kitty was extremely nervous. "It's okay, Kitty," Dudley said in a reassuring voice before they entered the court room, "you'll be found innocent." They then shared a kiss before entering the room. Bird Brain was already there, grinning to himself. The trial started and Bird Brain said..... It then came time for The Chief's defense. "Kitty is the best agent that T.U.F.F. has ever had," he started. Kitty smiled. "But she has a major problem with blasting people," he said. "At her birthday party last year, she blasted the clown, the pizza guy, and all of the T.U.F.F. agents," The Chief said. Kitty frowned at him. "She also blasted those muffins and that weather cannon," The Chief continued. "Nice defense, Chief," Keswick muttered to him. There was a general murmuring after The Chief had finished, and the verdict was read out: Kitty was guilty! The Judge then sentenced her to four months in jail, and she was handcuffed and dragged off. Dudley dropped to his knees and started crying. "NOOOO!! I'M NOTHING WITHOUT KITTY!!" he shouted tearfully. Bird Brain waved at Kitty and chuckled as she was being carried to her cell. Kitty was taken to a dark, musty looking cell. She then had to give up her spy suit, boots, and hairband in favor of the prison rags. The door was then locked, and she was left to her thoughts. "Stupid Chief!" she thought to herself. "Why did he have to talk about those times I blasted stuff?" "We couldn't he have talked about all the great things I've done as a secret agent?" She then thought of Dudley, falling to his knees crying, saying he was nothing without her. Her eyes welled up in tears, and she ended up crying herself to sleep on the hard prison bench. Dudley went home that night distraught. How could he make it without Kitty for four months, and how would she make it in jail during that time? Then he thought to himself, why couldn't he just break her out of jail? He grabbed some accessories, and set off for Petropolis Prison. The prison was poorly guarded, and he made it inside without any trouble. He then retrieved Kitty's possessions, and then started looking for her cell. After a short search, he found her asleep on the bench in her cell. "Kitty, wake up," he said quietly. She woke with a start. "Dudley!" she whispered excitedly. "What are you doing here?" "To get you out of here, of course," he said. He noticed she was shivering. "Oh, I got you your boots and spy suit back," he said. She thanked him as she put her boots on and slipped the suit over her prison uniform. "Okay, now to get you out of here," Dudley said. "What are you going to do?" she asked. "Dig," Dudley replied. He then dug under the bars of the cell, and appeared on the other side. He then grabbed hold of Kitty, and carried her out. The two then kissed each other, before silently leaving the prison. Category:Fan fiction